


Touching The Sky

by funroulle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: AU, AU in which the player character is still human but has amnesia, I should be sleeping, Lots of drama, PMD Sky, PMD2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funroulle/pseuds/funroulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a human is thrust into the past with his partner Pokémon to help prevent planetary devastation. Unfortunately, luck didn't appear to be on his side. Amnesia-ridden and weak, he followed a lonely Chikorita into a — slightly — intimidating Exploration Guild. Things went downhill from there. PMD2, AU where the player character is still human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH DARN IT IT'S SO HOT WHERE I LIVE IF I COULD I'D STAB THE SUN—
> 
> Disclaimer: In no way whatsoever do I own Pokémon (the games or creatures, thank you very much)

_:..Dance with me, under the pouring rain and the savage storms that we take for granted on this plain that seems oh so familiar..:_

~oOo~

He remembered the sounds of bubbly laughter and a wicked set of colors shining brightly, bouncing off of any given direction. Purples, greens, blues. Nothing seemed more safe and secure than those colors.

Then there were sudden icy winds, and thunder cracking from the sky. To their skin, it felt like hail but they knew that they had to have been prepared for rain. So unfamiliar and unsettling it felt. The droplets physically hurt from the sheer force that gravity kept it hammering downwards at such a speed.

Then there were frantic yells of "Hold on!" and "I can't–".

He remembered that much at least. Everything else from his memory was erased and buried within a persistant fog. In fact, even the displeasurable memories he _did_ remember experiencing felt like distant cries and faded pictures.

He stared blankly at the sky. He knew that he was near a beach because crashing waves didn't sound very far away. But the sky… It was so bright and so blue, and the big glowing orb shining through silvery clouds, and the white and blue figures soaring in and out of his view. Everything was so beautiful. It was impossible for him to remember, but it felt as though he hadn't seen such things before. He hadn't seen things so full of life, so _vibrant_.

Fatigued, and with his heart aching for long forgotten memories, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

~oOo~

Chikorita paced back and forth, contemplating the pros and cons of trying to apprentice as an explorer at Wigglytuff's Guild.

The place was famous for its phenomenal explorers who once entered as petty Pokémon and exited as strong-willed souls craving for adventure. That thought alone inspired her.

So, Chikorita stepped on the wooden grate separating the earth from a hole.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Who's footprint!? Who's footprint!?"

"The footprint belongs to Chikorita! The footprint belongs to Chikorita!"

She would have found the whole scene comical, had it not been for the constant fear gnawing at her gut.

She leapt from her spot on the grate and sighed, taking out a stone from seemingly nowhere. "…I thought that holding on to my precious treasure would give me courage but…" Chikorita trailed off. She didn't want to finish that thought — that awful thought about her that made her sick to her stomach; the simple, honest description that she was nothing more than a coward.

The Pokémon whimpered and kept her treasure before trudging off to the beach. Why was it that only she could make her feel so bad and worthless. Sure, words did hurt, but the real destruction came from her abusive thinking. She often mused how mysterious as well as powerful the mind can be. One of the universe's forever unknown secrets.

Before long, she found white sand underneath her feet. Chikorita gave a soft sigh and glued her vision to the sunset. The Krabby who blew bubbles always provided an extra layer of beauty to the image. Everything about the beach calmed her nerves; the sand's silky texture, the cool ocean breeze, the clear water, _and that sunset_! If she were to live without knowing what a sunset looked like, then she wouldn't know true beauty until she witnessed one.

Lazily blinking and searching for any sign of a highly improbable disturbance, her eyes focused on a figure sprawled out in the shoreline.

"Well that's… odd…"

Upon closer inspection, Chikorita noticed that the body shivered slightly, possibly due to damp clothes.

_Okay, so, uh, either I'm crazy or this is a human as described from the stories_. She frowned. Chimchar family-like feet and hands. Fur on the top of the head. She climbed the possibly-human body and steadied herself on his torso before scanning his face.

Eyes, check. Nose, check; mouth, slightly open in an effort to acquire oxygen, check.

So he _was_ a human, seeing that he passed all the qualifications that Chikorita had heard about their physical appearance through folklore. But questions remained unanswered. Who was he? Why was he lying unconscious on the sand? Did he have friends or family fussing over or worrying where he is or if he's safe? Did he speak in a way she wouldn't understand? Was he going to "catch" her?

Chikorita had been told that being so curious was both a good and bad thing. It could have been such a wonderful thing that can bring joy or a horrible one which may lead to trouble.

Deciding that she had absolutely no idea what to do with the human, she remained on his chest and poked his shirt in wonder. So weird.

After a few minutes of constant poking, Chikorita heard a grunt from the human and with expertise she jumped from his chest.

The human sat up and flinched when he touched his head and frowned. With a pained sigh, his eyes analyzed Chikorita in a matter of seconds. His frown morphed into a strained smile.

" _Ah… hello_ ," he said.

Chikorita stared at him for a while as he stared back, scrutinizing her. She got the feeling that what he said was a type of greeting. The human language must sure be weird. After a long, hard staring contest, Chikorita chirped her own, "Um, hi…!"

She watched as he lied back down on the sand and pulled her into a tight embrace (much to her dismay). " _You're certainly friendly. I wonder, is every creature like this…_?" Each word was said slowly and Chikorita couldn't help but feel as though he were testing his own speech. Even if she understood nothing, she deduced that he was confused and unsure of, well, everything around him. The glint of curiosity and distress shone in his eyes.

"What's your name, human — considering if humans are given names, that is." She liked him. He seemed just as confused as her.

He crossed his arms over his head as if he were spying clouds with a friend. Or maybe that was what he was doing? If he did want to become the Pokémon's friend.

" _I have no idea what you just said_ …" he frowned.

Chikorita knew that his response wasn't a name. _I have no idea what you just said…_ she pouted.

Great minds think alike.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, so who wants some insight into the mind of a psychopath? AKA, me. I chose Chikorita specifically for two reasons. One, is that out of all the hero/partner Pokémon, she's practically the only one with the Fast Friend(or whatever it's called) IQ stat, so she would be great for our lovely hero when he's having panic attacks because she's such a great friend who can calm him down. Second, hero-kun has a thing for grass-types in this story. Hmmmmm, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
